Coklat! Coklat dan Coklat!
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: "Selamat menikmati coklat khas Uzumaki, tuan Uchiha."   "Untuk kali ini aku yang akan menang Sasuke."   "Nikmatilah kekalahanmu Naruto."  SasukeNaruto S.N! Sho-ai! RnR please!


**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Coklat! Coklat! Coklat!**

**Author :**

**Haru no Yuuchan999**

**Pairing :**

**SasukeNaruto**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Friendship, Tragedy and Romance**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, EYD berantakan, Sho-ai, tidak menarik, ALUR SUPER CEPAT, PENDEK, minim deskripsi dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Semua berawal dari mimpi.**

**Keterangan:**  
><strong>Namikaze Kyuubi : 23 tahun<strong>  
><strong>Namikaze Naruto : 20 tahun<strong>  
><strong>Uchiha Itachi : 23 tahun<strong>  
><strong>Uchiha Sasuke : 20 tahun<strong>

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

__Konoha, 14 Februari 2011__

Coklat! Coklat! Dan coklat! Sasuke sangat membenci coklat! Benda kecil berwarna coklat yang menebarkan bau serta rasa yang manis. Cih! Sungguh! Sasuke sangat membenci coklat!

"Ayolah Sasuke, sedikit saja!" Naruto, sahabat Sasuke sedang asyik meminta atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Sasuke untuk memakan coklat pemberian Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang _Dobe_! Aku benci coklat!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"_Teme_! Jangan pernah memanggilku _Dobe_!" Naruto balas membentak "Kau menyebalkan! Apa salahnya memakan coklat ini? Asal kau tahu! Sakura capek-capek membuatnya tanpa istirahat!" dan tanpa Naruto sadari dia membanting kotak coklat pemberian Sakura.

Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya sambil memandangi coklat-coklat berbentuk hati yang berhamburan di lantai. "Hah… _Dobe_ tetaplah _Dobe_." Sasuke berseringai.  
>Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. <em>'Astaga! Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan!'<em> batin Naruto frustasi. "Ini semua gara-gara kau _Teme_!" seru Naruto kesal.

Di dunia ini yang paling dibenci Sasuke adalah makanan berbahan coklat dan suasana yang amat berisik. Sasuke membenci coklat karena dia tidak suka atau lebih tepatnya membenci sesuatu yang manis. Sasuke membenci suasana berisik karena dia suka ketenangan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Sahabatnya yang memiliki semua hal yang dibenci Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke juga membenci Naruto?

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku Dobe? Kau sendiri yang membanting kotak itu." jawab Sasuke santai. Sasuke berseringai senang "Heh, kira-kira apa yang akan Sakura lakukan jika dia tahu kalau coklat buatannya kau banting ke lantai?" tanya Sasuke jahil kemudian dia mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari kantong celananya.

"Ka-kau mau apa _Teme_?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakana tadi." Sasuke sibuk mengotak-atik _handphone_nya.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau akan meng-"

"Ya, aku akan menghubungi Sakura."

"Teme aku mohon… tolong jangan beritahu Sakura," Naruto memasang _puppy eyes no jutsu._

"Jangan memasang mata seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah terpengaruh!" Sasuke mendekatkan _handphone_ ke telinganya.

Naruto merampas _handphone_ miliki Sasuke. "Aku akan membuatkan coklat untuk mu!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku benci coklat!" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Tapi yang ini beda _Teme_, kau pasti akan menyukainya." rayu Naruto.

"Begitu 'kah? Bagaimana kalau kau gagal?" tantang Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku tidak akan gagal _Teme_! karena kata 'kegagalan' tidak ada dalam kamusku! Aku berjanji akan membuatkanmu coklat yang paling enak!" seru Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri. "Tapi kau jangan beri tahu Sakura ya? _Please_…"

"Hn, Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau sampai gagal, kau harus mentraktirku makan selama sebulan penuh." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah "Ba-baik, aku tidak akan gagal."

"Aku tunggu sampai jam sembilan malam ini. Lewat dari jam itu, kau ku anggap gagal."

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

__Konoha, 14 Februari 2011__

__Pukul: 02.00 siang__

__Di kediaman Namikaze__

Coklat! Coklat! Coklat! Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah Sasuke. Dia menghela napas, berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya yang bernuansa orange. Dia sibuk memikirkan cara ideal untuk membuat coklat. Hah… dia menghela napas lagi yang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam kurun waktu satu jam ini.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Kenapa aku harus mengatakan janji itu? Arrggg! Kuso!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Salahkan saja Naruto. Dialah yang membanting kotak yang berisikan coklat-coklat buatan Sakura dan dia jugalah yang bersesumbar mengikrarkan janji untuk membuatkan Sasuke coklat. Ck! Padahal dia sendiri tidak pandai memasak. Jangankan membuat coklat, memasak telur yang rencananya akan didaulat sebagai telur mata sapi pun, gagal seketika saat si telur berubah menjadi hitam dan mengeluarkan aroma tak sedap.

Dilihatnya jam dinding berbentuk rubah yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang "Masih ada waktu tujuh jam lagi" gumam Naruto kemudian dia berjalan menuju dompetnya yang terletak di meja belajar.

Ya, dompet berwarna hijau berbentuk katak ini dijadikannya sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan uang tabungan tunainya. Terkejut! Ekspresi itulah yang pertama kali menghinggapi wajah Naruto. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "KYUUBI!" nama itulah yang dia teriakkan sekuat tenaga.

Oh! Coba kita lihat apa yang menyebabkan si bungsu kesal. Hah… jadi ini yang menyebabkan Naruto kesal. Uang tabungannya yang berjumlah lima ratus ribu hilang entah kemana. Siapakah yang mengambilnya? Apakah Minato sang kepala rumah tangga? Tentu saja bukan! Minato adalah pembisnis yang handal, uang lima ratus ribu bukanlah hal yang besar baginya. Lalu siapa? Kushina? Itu tidak mungkin! Karena Kushina adalah tipe Ibu rumah tangga yang ideal. Kushina tidak suka meminta apa lagi mencuri! Karena Kushina memiliki prinsip 'Memberi lebih baik daripada Meminta.' Yah… kecuali meminta uang bulanan pada Minato.

Tersangka terakhir adalah Kyuubi, kakak laki-laki Naruto yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Naruto. Naruto sangat yakin kalau Kyuubilah dibalik semua ini. Kenapa? Tentu saja Kyuubi yang menggambil uang Naruto karena satu-satunya orang yang suka membuat kekacauan, menjahili Naruto dan biang onar di rumah ini hanyalah Kyuubi. Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan Kyuubi? Tuyul? Astaga! Zaman sekarang masih mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu? Apa kata dunia?

Naruto keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Kyuubi. Sesampainya Naruto di depan kamar Kyuubi, diketuknya pintu kamar itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Kyuu-nii! Kyuu-nii! Apa kau di dalam?" Naruto memanggil atau lebih tepatnya berteriak. Tidak ada jawaban, diketuknya lagi… lagi dan lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Naru! Barusan saja Kyuu keluar lewat pintu samping!" sahut Kushina dari lantai bawah. Hmmm, kamar Kyuubi dan Naruto memang terletak di lantai dua sedangkan kamar Minato dan Kushina dilantai dasar.

"Eh? Barusan _kaasan_?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya Naru! Barusan saja Kyuu keluar!" sahut Kushina.

"Arrggg! Sial!" seru Naruto kesal. Naruto menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru kemudian berlari menuju pintu samping, berharap agar dia masih bisa melihat batang hidung Kyuubi. Tapi nihil! Naruto kehilangan jejak Kyuubi. Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dengan wajah cemberut. Dia melihat Kushina yang sedang sibuk menata belanjaan bulanan.

"_Kaasan_, Kyuu-nii pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina menghentikan kegiatanya lalu menatap Naruto yang sedang memasang tampang cemberut. "_Kaasan_ tidak tahu, Naru…" jawab Kushina dengan tatapan menyesal. "Kenapa? Kyuu berbuat ulah?" Kushina mengelus kepala Naruto.

Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi makan bersama dengan Kushina kemudian Naruto memceritakan semua yang terjadi. Mulai dari janjinya pada Sasuke, sampai dia kehilangan uang tabungannya. Sedangkan Kushina mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana Kaasan? Hah… padahal uang itu 'kan mau Naru pakai untuk mentraktir Sasuke selama satu bulan." Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Lho? Kenapa harus mentraktir? Naru buat saja coklatnya." usul Kushina.

"Ta-tapi kaasan! Naru tidak tahu cara membuatnya…" keluh Naruto, "Ah! Naru beli saja di toko coklat!" tiba-tiba Naruto mendapatkan ide bagus.

"Tidak bisa begitu Naru-chan!" Kushina mencubit kedua pipi Naruto. "Janji haruslah ditepati"

"Tapi _kaasan_! Sasuke juga ti-" tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto beralih ke bungkusan plastik berwarna putih. "Itu apa _kaasan_?" Naruto menunjuk bungkusan plastik itu.

"Oh..." Kushina beranjak untuk mengambil kantong plastik yg ditunjuk oleh Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. "Ini coklat batangan yang baru saja _kaasan_ beli" Kushina mengeluarkan coklat-coklat itu.

"Eh? Untuk apa beli coklat sebanyak ini?" Naruto menunjuk kesepuluh batang coklat.

"Rencananya hari ini _kaasan_ ingin membuatkan _tousan_ coklat aneka rasa." Kushina mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk pembuatan coklatnya.

"Coklat aneka rasa? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Nanti coklat batangan ini akan _kaasan_ lelehkan, kemudian setelah meleleh, _kaasan_ campurkan dengan bubuk capucinno dan bubuk jahe." Kushina menjelaskan sambil memperagakan cara membuatnya "Hah... Tapi sayang, barusan _tousan_ menelpon katanya dia ada urusan bisnis di Suna selama tiga hari." keluh Kushina kecewa.

"Apa rasa coklatnya enak?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja enak Naru-chan!" lagi-lagi Kushina mencubit gemas kedua pipi anak bungsunya "Kyuu juga suka dengan coklat ini."

"Kyuu-nii suka coklat? Wow! Aneh!" Naruto menggeleng tak percaya.

"Apanya yang aneh Naru? dari kecil 'kan Kyuu memang suka makan coklat." dahi Kushina mengerut heran.

"Monster seperti Kyuu-nii mana mungkin suka makan coklat. Dunia bisa kiamat _kaasan_!"

"Hmmm, coba Naru ikut _kaasan_ sebentar." Kushina berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Naruto.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kushina mengambil sebuah box kecil berwarna hitam di atas lemari. Naruto menggarut kepalanya bingung saat Kushina mengeluarkan foto-foto yang mungkin itu foto Naruto dan Kyuubi yang masih balita. Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada salah satu foto yang menampakkan sosok anak kecil berambut merah yang sedang asik memakan coklat dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kalau wajah dan bajunya berlumuran coklat.

"I-itu Kyuu-nii?" Naruto menatap horor kearah foto itu.

"Tentu saja Naru, dan coba Naru lihat ini." Kushina menyodorkan sebuah foto pada Naruto.

Naruto cengo selama beberapa menit, "Wah! Imut! _Cute boy_!" seru Naruto sumringah saat melihat foto Kyuubi yang berumur enam tahun sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk beberapa coklat dan terlihat jelas dibibirnya ada sedikit noda coklat.

"Hahahahaha...!" Kushina tertawa, "_Kaasan_ sempat menunjukan foto ini pada Kyuu, tapi dia tidak mengakui kalau foto itu adalah dirinya. Padahal _kaasan_ sendiri yang menfoto Kyuu waktu itu." Kushina mengambil lagi foto itu dari Naruto.

"Ah! Sekarang _kaasan_ bantu Naru buat coklat capucinno ya? ya? ya? Naru mau buat Sasuke jadi jatuh cinta sama coklat!" seru Naruto semangat mengalahkan semangatnya Lee.

Acara masak-memasak pun akhirnya dimulai. Naruto memakai celemek berwarna orange dengan gambar jeruk di tengah-tengahnya. Lima coklat batangan yang baru dibeli oleh Kushina dilelehkan kemudian setelah semua coklat meleleh Naruto memasukkan bubuk jahe dan capucinno kemudian mengaduknya hingga merata. setelah semua tercampur, Naruto menuangkan coklat cair itu ke dalam sebuah cetakan berbentuk love yang cukup untuk menampung semua coklat cair itu dan terakhir coklat itu dibiarkan mengeras. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya coklat dikeluarkan dari cetakan dan dikemas sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat tampak cantik.

Kushina yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto segera menghampiri pemuda pirang itu "Nah, Naru. Selain dimakan dalam bentuk ini, sebenarnya coklat ini bisa dicairkan kembali kalau ingin meminum coklat hangat saat cuaca dingin."

"Wah! Naru baru tahu _kaasan_! kenapa selama ini _kaasan_ tidak pernah memberi tahu Naru kalau _kaasan_ bisa membuat coklat seperti ini."

"Ha? _kaasan_ pikir Naru sudah tau. Sekarang sudah pukul enam sore," Kushina menunjuk jam dinding.

"Wah! Naru harus bersiap-siap ke tempat Sasuke, _kaasan_. Naru mandi dulu ya. oh iya, Naru mau pakai motornya Kyuu-nii. Habisnya bensin motor Naru sudah sekarat _kaasan_." tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Kushina, Naruto segera berlari kelantai atas untuk bersiap-siap.

_'Selamat menikmati coklat khas Uzumaki, tuan Uchiha."_

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

Naruto mengeluarkan motor Kyuubi yang sedang terparkir di garasi dengan semangat sambil sesekali bersiul membayangkan wajah kekalahan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _''Untuk kali ini aku yang akan menang Sasuke."_

Sementara itu di kediaman Sasuke, pemuda berambut _raven_ ini sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku dan sesekali melirik kejarum jam dan tak henti-hentinya membuat seringai jahil singgah dibibir Sasuke. _''Nikmatilah kekalahanmu Naruto.''_  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**  
>Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, sesekali tersenyum membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang akan kalah darinya. Dan sebenarnya Naruto ingin meminta izin pada Kyuubi kalau hari ini dia memakai motor kesayangan anikinya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, dari tadi siang hingga malam ini Kyuubi juga belum pulang dan mengingat Kyuubi 'mengambil' uang miliknya, Naruto rasa ini bukan masalah. Toh, dia hanya meminjamnya untuk malam ini saja.<p>

BRAAAKKKK! terdengar suara tabrakan keras yang membuat tubuh dan motor Naruto hilang kendali. Yang Naruto rasakan saat ini hanyalah rasa sakit akibat terpental dan kepalanya membentur bibir trotoar. Naruto mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya, tapi gagal karena tangannya tak bisa digerakan dan beralih menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk memengang kepalanya yang serasa mau meledak. Merah, cairan merah yang pertama kali Naruto lihat di tangan kirinya. Kepalanya berdarah, tubuhnya menggeliat menahan rasa sakit. Pandangannya mengabur dan terakhir yang dia lihat hanyalah orang-orang yang mengerubuninya. Mata _sapphire_ itu pun menutup.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**  
>Sasuke menunggu dengan gelisah di ruang tamunya, sudah hampir jam sembilan malam dia tidak mendapatkan kabar apa-apa dari Naruto. Apakah Naruto menyerah? tapi Menyerah bukanlah ciri khas Naruto. Tak terhitung berapa kali dia keluar rumah kalau-kalau Naruto sudah sampai di halaman rumahnya dan itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tak ada seorang pun berada di halaman rumahnya.<p>

Sasuke menghubungi _handphone_ Naruto tapi tidak tersambung. _'Tumben handphonenya dinonaktifin'_ pikir Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar pagar rumahnya. Entah sensasi apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat angin malam membuai kulit pucatnya. Terasa seperti menusuk dan membuat dadanya sakit serta sesak. Sasuke ingin menangis, tapi kenapa? kenapa dia ingin menangis? namun tetap saja air mata mengalir dari mata _onyx_nya.

Tak ingin menyerah, Sasuke menghubungi nomor telpon rumah Naruto tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab. Sasuke cemas. Tentu saja dia cemas akan keselamatan sahabat atau bahkan lebih dari sekedar sahabat baginya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Sasuke tidak menemukan seorang pun penghuni rumah. Kemana semua penghuninya? Sasuke memperhatikan rumah Naruto yang sepi dan gelap. Gelap? tidak biasanya rumah ini gelap gulita, apa seluruh penghuninya sedang pergi? tapi kemana? kenapa Naruto tidak menghubunginya? ah! lama-lama Sasuke bisa gila karena terlalu memikirkan masalah ini.

Setelah berdiri selama tiga puluh menit seperti orang bodoh di depan rumah itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengambil jalan pintas, jalan yang selalu Naruto lewati saat ingin ke rumahnya. Dengan hati gundah Sasuke mengemudikan motornya melewati jalanan yang terlihat padat. Macet.  
>TIN! TIN! TIIIN! Sasuke membunyikan klaksonnya dengan kesal entah karena bosan atau peralihan dari rasa cemasnya. Sasuke turun dari Motornya dan menghampiri polisi lalulintas yang sedang bertugas.<p>

"Maaf, bisa tidak jalannya dibuka sedikit? Saya ingin lewat." pinta Sasuke pada polisi itu.

"Maaf, tapi sekarang sedang terjadi kecelakan lalulintas dan pihak kepolisisn sedang membersihkan daerah TKP, mohon anda menunggu sebentar." jawab polisi itu dengan sopan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal tapi tiba-tiba mata _onyx_nya menangkap sebuah benda yang terbungkus plastik kecil sedang dipegang oleh salah satu petugas lainya. Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya, memandang ke satu titik tepat pada kalung yang mainannya berbentuk spiral berwarna hijau. Sasuke mengenali Kalung itu. Kalung yang dia pesan khusus di toko perhiasan langganan keluarga Uchiha. Kalung yang dia berikan saat ulang tahun Naruto yang ke dua belas tahun. Sasuke menghampiri petugas itu dan mulai meneliti dengan seksama kalung itu. Deg! jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang dia sangat-sangat yakin kalau Kalung itu milik Naruto. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat motor Kyuubi yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk, disebelah motor itu terdapat sebuah mobil truk berwarna kuning yang bagian depannya juga hancur.

"Ma-maaf Pak, yang kecelakaan di sini seorang la-laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Iya, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang." kata polisi itu.

Deg! jantung Sasuke semakin berdetak kencang kakinya gemetar. "Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil berpegangan pada mobil petugas yang berada disampingnya.

"Keritis dan mungkin nyawanya tidak bisa ditolong lagi mengingat luka yang dialaminya cukup parah."

Kaki Sasuke lemas seketika dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau polisi itu tidak menahan tubuh Sasuke. "Apa anda mengenal korban?"

"I-iya, dia sahabat saya." jawab Sasuke dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Dan kalung itu miliknya."

"Kalau begitu saya akan mengantar anda ke rumah sakit." setelah memberikan kalung itu pada petugas lainya, polisi yang bernama Kisame itu mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumah sakit Konoha dengan menggunakan mobil polisi sedangkan motor Sasuke dititipkan di kantor polisi karena keadaan Sasuke tidak memungkinkan untuk mengendarainya.

Sepanjang pejalanan Sasuke terus menangis, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan _image_ khas Uchiha yang selalu memasang tampang _stoic_ dalam situasi apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan iba Kisame. Dia sama sekali tidak meperdulikan orang-orang yang menganggapnya lemah. Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berlari menuju ruang UGD dengan tergesah-gesah dan sesekali menabrak pengunjung maupun suster rumah sakit ini. Sasuke berhenti berlari saat didepannya terdapat ruangan dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan "Unit Gawat Darurat"

Samar-samar dia mendengar isak tangis perempuan yang sangat dia yakini kalau itu adalah suara Kushina. Pintu UGD itu pun terbuka dan keluarlah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki paras hampir sama dengannya. Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi terkejut saat melihat kehadiran adikya yang terlihat begitu pucat dengan mata sembab. Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. Sasuke berdiri dengan pandangan kosong dan air matanya kembali mengalir di kedua pipi pucatnya.  
>"Sasuke." Itachi memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar.<p>

"Naruto, dia baik-baik saja 'kan _aniki_?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk kakaknya.

Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya. "Naru, dia sudah me-"

"Dia baik-baik saja _aniki_! Dia pasti baik-baik saja!" bentak Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Itachi kemudian berlari dan membuka pintu ruangan UGD itu dengan kasar.

Mata Sasuke melebar dan menatap tak percaya atas 'pemandangan' yang ada di depannya. Lagi-lagi kaki Sasuke lemas saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang terbujur kaku di atas sebuah ranjang putih. Tubuh kaku Naruto dipeluk erat oleh Kushina yang menangis memanggil-manggil nama Naruto, Kyuubi dan Minato menangis dalam diam. Hanya ada suara tangis yang terdengar.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke kemudian mengambil alih tubuh Naruto dari pelukan Kushina. Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto yang penuh akan perban yang masih terdapat bercak darah. Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke menangis dan air matanya membasahi pakaian Naruto. Disentuhnya pipi Naruto yang pucat dan terasa dingin. Disentunya kelopak mata Naruto yang tetutup. Bibir Sasuke bergetar, tenggorokannya sakit, kepalanya pusing. Hanya ada satu nama yang terucap di bibirnya. Naruto.

"Bangun Naruto! Bangun! Kau masih punya janji padaku kan? Kau harus menepati janjimu Naruto! Bangun Naruto! Bangun! Kau berhutang coklat padaku!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto. "Hiks… bangun Naruto! Aku mohon bangunlah!"

'_Sasuke'_

Kyuubi berjalan menuju meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita warna putih. Kyuubi mengambil bingksan yang telah hancur itu dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Kyuubi menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke "Sasuke, ini coklat buatan Naruto." katanya sambil memperlihatkan bingkisan yang sudah tidak memiliki bentuk utuh.

Sasuke menatap mata Kyuubi yang sembab kemudian melihat bingkisan ditangan Kyuubi. Tangan Sasuke gemetar saat memegang bingkisan itu lalu membukanya perlahan-lahan. Sasuke kembali menangis saat melihat coklat yang tidak berbentuk itu kemudian dimakannya coklat itu sambil menangis.

"Naruto! Please bangun! Buka matamu Naruto! Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu! Aku mohon bangunlah Naruto. Tolong hentikan permainan ini! aku tau kau hanya bercanda! Bangun _DOBE!_"

'_Sasuke!'_

**.**

**.**

"Aku mohon bangunlah Naruto! _Aishiteru_! Naruto! Tolong jangan pergi dengan cara ini Naruto, hiks…" Sasuke terisak. Dikecupnya bibir pucat Naruto yang dingin. Digenggamnya telapak tangan Naruto. Disentuhnya jari manis Naruto kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan saat kotak itu dibuka terdapat sepasang cincin kembar. Cincin yang memiliki lambang S.N.

Setelah memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Naruto, Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto "Naruto, bangunlah! Please! NARUTO! NARUTO BANGUNLAH!" teriak Sasuke sambil menangis.

"SASUKE!"

BYUUURRRRR! Satu ember berisi air ditumpahkan ditubuh Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan segera berdiri untuk menghajar orang yang berani-beraninya menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin pada 'kondisi' seperti ini.

Sasuke mengusap air yang membasahi wajahnya "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BODOH!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"KAU BERTANYA APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN? HA? Dari tadi aku membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak bangun dan malah berteriak yang tidak jelas! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dimimpimu ha? Kau terus menyuruhku BANGUN! Padahal sudah dari sejam yang lalu aku bangun tidur! Kau memeluk guling itu seakan-akan guling itu sangat berharga! BAHKAN KAU MENCIUM GULING ITU SASUKE! Tidakkah kau sadar? KAU MENANGIS SESENGGUKAN DAN ITU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR! SEKARANG KAU SUDAH SADAR SASUKE?"

Sasuke cengok dengan mulut terbuka lebar sehingga lalat bisa keluar masuk dengan leluasa. Sasuke menampar pipinya sendiri dan mengeram kesakitan setelahnya. Sasuke memperhatikan sekitarnya dan terlihatlah pemandangan kamar yang berantakan, kasur yang basah, ada lemari pakaian, meja rias, cermin dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kau masih hidup? KAU MASIH HIDUP NARUTO! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU! AISHITERU, NARUTO!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan sangat erat sehingga membuat Naruto kesulitan bernapas.

"Te-teme! aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Naruto! Kau benar-benar masih hidup!" Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan menatap mata _sapphire_ Naruto dan Cup! Cup! Cup! Sasuke menghujani wajah Nauto dengan ciuman dan sekarang giliran bibir Naruto yang mendapat 'belaian' panas Sasuke.

"Ng… henthikhan Te-teme nghm!" Naruto mengeram dibibir Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memeluk Naruto. "Syukurlah kau masih hidup _Dobe_!"

"Hah… hah…" Naruto ngos-ngosan "Hidup? Apa maksudmu _Teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bermimpi kau meninggal Naruto." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

"Benarkah?" wajah Naruto terlihat begitu kaget "Wah! Baguslah kalau begitu!" serunya senang.

TUK! Jitakan 'kasih sayang' Sasuke mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Naruto. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto! Bagus katamu? Kau gila! Aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu Naruto! Asal kau tahu! Aku sunggus-sungguh mencintaimu! Bodoh!" bentak Sasuke.

"Hei _Teme_! kata orang, kalau teman, sahabat, pacar dan keluarga memimpikan kita meninggal, itu berarti kita akan panjang umur." Naruto tersenyum.

"Benarkah itu? kalau begitu menikahlah denganku dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia dan aku akan selalu melindungimu!" Sasuke menatap lekat Naruto.

PLAK! BUK! PLUK! TAK! BRAK! Naruto memukul, menampar, meninju bahkan melempari Sasuke dengan bantal dan buku-buku tebal yang bisa diraihnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto!" bentak Sasuke sambil menghindari lemparan dan pukulan Naruto!

"Tentu saja mengembalikan kesadaranmu Sasuke! Asal kau tahu! KITA SUDAH MENIKAH SEJAK DUA BULAN YANG LALU! TIDAK 'KAH KAU LIHAT FOTO ITU?" Naruto menunjuk foto pernikahan mereka yang terpajang apik di dinding.

"Eh?" Sasuke melihat sebuah foto yang melukiskan kebahagian antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang begitu mesra sambil menunjukkan cincin pernikahan yang berlambang S.N. "Ja-jadi kita sudah menikah?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang mulai mengingat-ingat kembali. Ckckckc! Mimpi itu benar-benar mengganggu cara berpikir Sasuke bahkan sampai membuatnya OOC berlebihan.

Naruto Sweatdrop "Sekarang ceritakan mimpimu dari awal sampai akhir agar kebodohanmu cepat menghilang!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke keruang keluarga.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menceritakan mimpinya dan membuat Naruto tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa keram.

"Ja-jadi karena itu kau mencium guling? Wahahahahah! Coba saja kau lihat ekspresimu tadi _Teme_! ah sayang! Saking paniknya aku dengan keadaanmu, aku tak sempat berfikir untuk merekammu _Teme_!" Naruto terus tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus kesal "Puas? Sudah puas mentertawakanku?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis.

"Iya deh… maaf. Tapi kalau bicara soal coklat, aku sudah membuatkanmu coklat yang beda dari biasanya _Teme_. Ini coklat khas Uzumaki, resep dari _kaasan_. Tunggulah disini." Naruto berjalan kedapur.

"Syukurlah semua itu hanya mimpi." Gumam Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pusing.

"Nah! Ini dia coklatnya! Kau mau yang mana _Teme_? yang padat atau yang cair?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan coklat padat berbentuk love dan coklat hangat yang dituangkan kedalam cangkir.

"Benar-benar sama persis! Bentuk, warna dan aromanya juga sama." Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Hahahah…. Benarkah? Kyuu-nii juga suka dengan coklat ini. Ayo dicoba _Teme_, aku yakin kau pasti suka." Mau tak mau Sasuke mencoba coklat hangatnya. Sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan coklat yang 'menghantui' di alam mimpinya ini.

"Bagaimana Teme? kau suka?" tanya Naruto saat melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke. Wah! Ternyata Sasuke kembali lagi ke image Uchiha. Topeng stoicnya sudah aktif lagi.

"Hn, lumayan." Jawabnya datar padahal didalam hatinya Sasuke berseru heran, bagaimana bisa ada rasa coklat seperti ini? coklatnya tidak terlalu manis karena ada rasa capucinno didalamnya selain itu coklat ini juga bisa menghangangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginginan gara-gara disiram pakai air dingin oleh Naruto.

"Hanya itu? tapi, ya sudahlah… itu saja sudah cukup." Naruto tersenyum "_Happy valentine's day_, Sasuke. Aku selalu mencintaimu, hari ini, esok dan seterusnya!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn. begitu juga dengan ku, _Dobe._" Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku hamil." Naruto berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

~AND~

Yeah! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga :D #nebar coklat#

Adakah readers yang tidak mengerti atau masih bingung dengan fic aneh bin gaje ini?

Baiklah! Yuu akan menjelaskan secara singkat. Cerita awalnya ternyata cuma mimpi si Sasuke doank dan Sasuke baru bangun dari mimpinya saat Naruto nyiram dia pake air se-ember, ckckc! Padahal Naruto udah mangunin Sasuke lho! Liat aja ada kata _'Sasuke' _itu panggilan pertama kemudian _'Sasuke!' _ini panggilan yang kedua dan yang terkahir… kalian taulah Naruto manggil sambil nyiram Sasuke pake air. Kalo masih belum ngerti silahkan baca lagi :D #plak!

Karena mendapat wangsit dari Jashin-sama, Yuu jadi ganti penname deh :D yang awalnya "Yuuchan no Haru999" bermetamorfosis menjadi "Haru no Yuuchan999", gak ada bedanya sih, Cuma dibolak-balik doank. Oh iya! Fic ini sebenarnya mau dipublish waktu tanggal 14 Februari kemarin tapi karena sibuk TO n tugas dari guru jadinya ni fic lapukan aja di note FB :D dan baru sekarang bisa dipublish. Oh iya! Ni fic diedit n dilanjutin pada malam hari lho! Padahal besoknya mau UAS Biologi sama Penjaskes #sembunyi-sembunyi dari kaasan :3

Entah kenapa gara-gara TO sampe 8x berturut-turut tiap minggu ampe tiga bulan jadinya UAS serasa ulangan harian aja :3 gak belajar sama sekali. Tau deh, hasilnya kayak apa, entah lulus atau nggak hanya Jashin-sama yang tau XP #plak!# Habis UAS terbitlah UAN T^T, huft! Makin pusing aja kalau mikirin UAN udah UAN masih ada SNMPTN pula! #benturin kepala ditembok#

Hah… bentar lagi di sekolah Yuu bakal ngadain pelepasan dan perpisahan untuk anak-anak kelas 12. Rasanya sedih banget kalau mau pisah sama temen-temen SMA. Terus rasanya gak mau pisah ama guru, ya walaupun sering gak nurutin perintah guru, Tidur waktu jam pelajaran, FBan waktu pelajaran MTK, B. Arab. Suka gak bikin PR kalau dikerjain pun pasti telat ngumpul, Suka bikin fic waktu pelajaran Fisika, Biologi dan Agama. Bahakan dulu pernah kompakan sekelas 'minggat/kabur/pulang' waktu pelajaran gara-gara guru killer amat XP dan besoknya Yuu n temen-temen sekelas dijemur dilapangan, diomelin wali kelas dan guru bersangkutan T^T bahkan katanya Wali kelas Yuu ampe bertengkar hebat ma guru B. Indonesia tersebut. Dan kelas Yuu udah dicap semua guru di sekolah sebagai kelas yang bermasalah! Oh! Maafkan kami Bu R******* #hugs + sungkem# karena telah membuat Ibu menangis dan sakit hati gara-gara dihina oleh guru #penyesalan# WOW! Masa-masa SMA emang masa yang paling indah #malah curhat!#

Ending ficnya gantung gak? Tapi Yuu dah gak sanggup lagi ngelanjutinya ^.^a kalo diterusin ya gak bakal kelar-kelar :3 kasian ma 'Black', lappie Yuu yang udah kerja rodi plus virusan pula :3 #hugs Black#

Adakah yang mau nyumbang REVIEW? Readers dan Senpai minta sedekah reviewnya donk :3 kalau ngasih review Yuu doain deh, yang cewek dapet pacar ganteng dan yang cowok dapet cewek cantik ^_^ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! #treak pake toa!


End file.
